The new Lantana cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor, Manuel Morales. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring single branch mutation of the variety Lantana camara ‘Radiation Improved’, unpatented.
Mr. Morales discovered the new variety in a commercial planting of the parent variety at his nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. during the Fall of 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MANUEL'S RED’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial nursery in December 2010. Subsequently, several generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.